Murdering Hearts
by silver-fox-of-midnight
Summary: Millia felt no one in this world was sincere. Nobody. Nobody held her when she was broken, told her it'll be alright. Then a knight came along, and swept her off her feet.


**Murdering Hearts**

Author's Notes: I'm sorry, this is my first actual Guilty Gear fic, so please go easy on the reviews please…not that I don't mind you blasting me… and I also warn all those people who are against the thought of the actual plot of the game being changed dramatically…please go away before I upset you…hehehe…okay now no more blabbing! Here's the story…enjoy! Ja ne! Love, silverfox.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or anything to do with the game. Oh yeah, and if you wanna sue me, there's no point. I got no money..._

* * *

Snow was falling. 

Millia Rage gazed at the dark night sky. The flakes floated gently down, falling all around her, creating a disturbing sense of loneliness.

Zato-1, the only man she ever really knew, other than Venom, walked up to her. She waited for him to acknowledge her. But he sat down. _I guess I didn't really know him either. _She thought, eyeing him bitterly.

Zato looked at her, and even through his blindfold, Millia could sense that he was looking her up and down.

"I have an assignment for you." Zato said, after some moments had passed. Millia didn't answer him. Zato continued. "This man has been the leader of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights since he was 16. He is a threat. He took down some of our men in the past month."

Millia took the papers. "Hmm." She studied them intently. "Ky. Ky Kiske." She looked up. "That's him?" She was about to ask why there were no photos of the man but she was cut off by Zato.

"Yes. He's coming your way this week. You have a great opportunity to assassinate him. Make sure you do it." Zato replied. The black shadow next to him was listening silently to the conversation.

"Coming my way?" Raised eyebrows on her part.

"He will soon be."

Zato got up. He leaned over Millia and whispered softly, "I'm counting on you for this one, Millia." He planted a small kiss on her head that sent shivers down Millia's entire body.

When Millia turned around, he was gone.

The snow was getting heavy. Millia rose to her feet and flicked her blonde hair away from her face. Then she left the snowy frozen plain.

* * *

Ky Kiske was walking along a lonely snow-covered road. He held his Furaiken close to him. He didn't feel safe at all here. 

The icy wind ruffled his hair, but Ky was deep in his thoughts. He was much too troubled to notice such small matters.

_The Order is falling apart. _He thought sadly, shaking his head. _Corruption has seeped into it. No justice is upheld anymore. But I will change that. _

Ky gripped the Furaiken tightly. "I will change that." He murmured.

For a few long minutes, Ky didn't hear anything except the scrunching of dead leaves beneath his boots and the wind howling, somewhat painfully.

Ky's heart was hollow. He felt dead. But the thought of justice pushed him on. There was nothing that he could lose.

A loud clash startled him. He scanned his surroundings quickly. _What the…?_

Another loud clash.

Ky couldn't lie—it was the sounds of a fight. It sounded fierce. He could feel the force, and the impact was shocking. Was he near?

Without thinking, Ky dashed towards the sound.

* * *

Millia back flipped, narrowly dodging a slash from her attacker. He, (or she, Millia wasn't sure) threw some darts at her. Millia twisted, not sure whether she managed to avoid them or not. 

She landed on her feet. She looked up, facing her attacker. She had no doubt this person was an enemy of Zato's.

Her attacker sniggered. He looked smug, and Millia soon realized why. Two of the darts had hit her. Sharp pain stabbed her sides.

_A poison dart?_ Millia thought frantically, feeling suddenly insanely dizzy.

Millia wanted to scream. How could she have been so stupid? Of course! She was deep in the woods, all by herself…if she were to pass out here, she would die, without anyone to save her!

She pulled the darts out from her abdomen forcefully. She felt the stickiness of blood on her palm. She made one final attempt to kill him by lashing out swiftly.

It seemed her sight was already failing her, for he just sidestepped out of the way, dodging her long locks easily.

Millia collapsed, defeated. She had no idea that her life would end this way.

Just then, a man jumped into the clearing. He looked, well…Clichéd as it sounded, he looked like a white knight.

The moment he saw Millia on the ground, he took out a long white sword. He began to attack the assassin. Millia watched as lightning channeled threateningly up and down his sword. He made one final slash to her attacker, and the enemy fell to the ground, blood spurting everywhere.

The knight ran to Millia's side. "Are you alright?" He sounded so…sincere. Millia ached, hearing it. It had been ages since she had heard anyone speak so sincerely.

_I…I…_ Her eyes rolled into her head, and that was all Millia knew of that.

* * *

Ky gazed gently at the woman lying at his feet. He knelt down slowly and studied her wound. It was just a normal poison. It was nothing complicating, but good and effective for an assassin to use. It was their usual tactic. 

Ky felt a sudden burst of anger, but strangely, he had no idea why. He dispersed the feeling with a sigh.

He leaned over, heaved the woman onto his shoulder and started walking.


End file.
